The objective of this program is to develop and test a continuous, noninvasive intraocular pressure probe which uses the principle of deformation of the cornea-scleral angle with pressure and which will be applicable for human patients and clinical trials. During the second year, further effort will be required to obtain a system which can be used over a long period of time. Assembly techniques must be refined. Methods of molding optically acceptable lenses must be developed. The strain gauge circuit and transmitter circuit designs must be refined, developed into a miniature form, and encapsulated into the lens. At this point in time, it appears optimistic to assume completion of a system and in vivo tests during the next year. Development of a system with stability over a period of days or weeks will take time because of the extensive and time consuming testing which must be done to insure accuracy of the final results. Likewise, development of lens casting techniques require time because test lenses must be aged for periods approaching proposed pressure monitoring periods to insure their stability. Because of the delicate nature of the microminiature circuitry involved in the lens electronics, a high failure rate, at least initially, in the manufacture must be accepted.